Gladius Man
With the defeat of the Copy Robot in 2010, Dr. Kojiro saw his chance to glean information of the famous Mega Man, and so used a few small robots he had built to salvage what he could of it. To his dismay it was heavily damaged and only a small amount of information could be obtained, leaving his newest Robot Master, DPN-002, incomplete. However, when Dr. Wily brought Quint into the picture later that same year and he too was defeated, Dr. Kojiro moved quickly to obtain data from him, as well. He was no fool and he knew that stealing Quint outright would be a very noticeable action, at a time when his moves and motives were purposefully clandestine. Through this note, he instead used scanning robots he built out of a chunk of the Copy Robot's data to scan Quint's remnants and bring the information back to his lab. Perhaps through sheer luck, there was still enough data for the mad doctor to know how to build his own version of Mega Man, and he promptly restarted his project to finish DPN-002. Borrowing heavily from Roman culture, he based his new creation after the gladiators of old, giving him shining gold armor and replacing the Mega Buster with a weapon he dubbed the Gladius Buster; this weapon gave DPN-002, now formally known as Gladius Man or Rockman G, the ability to not only use it as a devastating melee attack, but also granted him the ability to fire it off at foes as a spinning blade of death, only to return to him moments later. Once Dr. Kojiro openly attacked the world and made his motives known, Mega Man was sent in to stop him. Gladius Man fought hard against his "brother", but in the end was defeated. Shocked at the failure of his "masterpiece", he was unprepared for the blue bomber's arrival, and was soon defeated as well. Although Gladius Man was pretty much obliterated physically, the doctor found enough parts to repair his important pieces and rebuilt the rest. With such a sound defeat under his belt, he chose to, instead of just simply rebuild him as-was, upgrade the machine, allowing him to copy powers as Mega Man himself could. Gladius Man would be ready for his revenge... frame|[[Gladius Man β.]] In their second encounter, Gladius Man used his own iteration of the various Robot Masters' primary attacks in a manner similar to his azure opponent. He utilized powers of Robot Masters such as Acid Man, Snow Man, Rush Man, Pendulum Man, Mobile Man and Thresher in an attempt to prove his worth, but was still eventually defeated, though it was a much harder battle for Mega Man to contend with. Once more Gladius was destroyed. While he was eventually rebuilt again, this would be a follow-up in the form of Gladius Man β. This would end the original "Alpha" version's service career. CD Data *'Description:' Melee-based Mega Man clone. *'Quote:' "Vae victus!" *'Good Point:' *'Bad Point:' *'Likes:' Funnel Man *'Dislikes:' Mega Man Stage Enemies Also included are the following undrawn foes: *''Unspecified subboss'' *Astro Zombieg *Ben K *Hammer Joe *Mimicron *Mummira *Ragger *Shield Attacker RX *Skeleton Joe *Teckyun Gallery Dr. Kojiro Playing Favorites.png|Gladius with his best friend, Funnel, and his master. Gladius Funnel Man.png|Gladius Man utilizing the Funnel Ball. Gladius Acid Man.png|Gladius Man utilizing the Acid Glob. Gladius Pendulum Man.png|Gladius Man utilizing the Pendulum Swing. Gladius Web Man.png|Gladius Man utilizing the Mag Net. Gladius Snow Man.png|Gladius Man utilizing the Shiver Storm. Gladius Nanite Man.png|Gladius Man utilizing the Nano Lathe. Gladius Rush Man.png|Gladius Man utilizing the Rush Soul. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot Masters Category:Males Category:Villains